Lords of Chaos, Book One
by tari-001
Summary: After the war between the Gods and Gaia's Gigants, the Ancient Greek and Roman worlds started to collapse by the effect of a powerful curse. However, even as their ancient enemies rose undeniably to power, a most feared prophecy begins to slowly unravel.


**Hello, folks!**

**This is a story me and my friend had around in our heads for a while, but never got to write it down. As big Percy Jackson fans, though, we couldn't wait any longer :D Anyway, I don't want to make many explanations, because the story kind of explains itself. Have fun, and please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the original plot (Roman camp, Half - Blood camp, the Gigants - Gods war) or the original characters who will only take place in this chapter (Percy, Jason, Piper). Those belong to Rick Riordan. We own, however, all of the other original characters and the original main and side plots (including the Titan camp).**

**..  
><strong>

'So, this is our last stop?' The young girl asked with a bored look on her face. It was as if she didn't take the situation she was in too seriously.

But it wasn't something to joke about with. A fact which a girl standing beside her, who had her dark brown hair in two braids down her shoulder, seemed to agree. She frowned at the former.

'Geez, Maya, you could at least try to act a little interested.'

'Why should I?' Maya asked, cutting her nails with a small, but rather sharp looking knife. She then raised the knife to look at the ornaments carved into its hilt. 'Doesn't make me more interested as the whole thing take place in this god damn…'

'Hey, why don't you just make a change and shut down your mouth for the sake of us?' A boy snapped, clearly not as relaxed as the other girl.

'Enough!' a blond boy hissed at both of them, and silence fell immediately. As rebellious as the other two seemed, this boy seemed to be the leader. 'We don't have enough time! Now that we're here at the…'

'Can you hear that?' the girl with the braids said suddenly, looking wildly around. They all stopped to listen, their weapons at the ready.

There was chanting coming from somewhere above them, like it was enveloping all of them. For the Greek demigods, it was quite easy to understand, two sentences repeating all over.

"Από την αγκαλιά το σκοτάδι προέρχεστε,

Και με σκούρο πρέπει εμείς θάψει σας." (1)

'What the heck?' One of the Roman demigods asked, terrified because he didn't understand. The words had power even when they didn't mean anything.

'Run!' A boy with black hair and green eyes yelled at the top of his lungs.

It was just too late.

Suddenly a total, blinding darkness fell all over them, erasing all of their senses.

And then an explosion was heard…

…

Some secrets were never meant to be investigated thoroughly.

(…)

The black haired boy got up to his feet and looked around, taking a quick look over the damage. What he saw made him widen his eyes…

(…)

The Half-Blood camp had never seen such a tragedy.

(…)

The boy walked over to a blond girl first, trying to take everything in. He brought her up in his arms, and held her there for a second…

(…)

Seven had gone.

(…)

The boy started crying and hung his head low. The smoke, or the running footsteps around him, didn't make any sense, any difference.

(…)

Only three came back.

...

Twenty years later. The Half-Blood camp.

'Kheiron! Kheiron, where are you?'

The old centaur looked over at the sound of his name. Kheiron did seem to change a little during the past twenty years. For all his eternity, he never showed a single sign of being old. But now, there were grey hair in his once healthy, brown mane. There were also wrinkles around his eyes.

He looked at the small, red haired by (maybe seven of age) running up to him, and immediately understood what was going on.

'Is there another party coming?'

The boy nodded hastily. 'They just crossed the border. We need to help them – some of them seemed to be severely wounded.'

Kheiron took his crossbow immediately while shouting an order to the young boy. 'Notify Alex and Yuri immediately; make them build a team to meet me at the gates.'

The boy nodded and turned back, hurrying out of sight…

...

Yep. One could easily say that the hard days for the Half Blood camp had already begun.

How did it begin? What could've led into something like this? The younger and more recent demigods kept asking questions as to what did the ominous and scary looking, dark (both on the inside and the outside) cabin standing almost out of the line from the other cabins meant, and why everyone was so serious about avoiding it. They didn't get a single answer, though.

The truth lied in a great mystery of the Gods: a mystery mostly known by the name forgotten Goddess among the Olympians, or the wicked night among the demigods.

Goddess Nyx, as old as the ancient beginning of the time and as powerful as the ancient forces of the universe, was the sister of Gaia. Even when she was long since forgotten and out of the league, Nyx was still honored by the half-blood camp, and a cabin was built for her demigod children, who were not rich in numbers, but had a silencing aura around them. It wasn't like they did anything physically or said anything to threaten the other half-bloods.

They were just intimidating. And, according to some rumors, there were even murderers among them.

Their cabin leader was a gangly boy with lean muscles, chestnut colored hair ad green eyes. Nobody know exactly how he came to be here, but according to some satyrs, he was actually brought into the camp when he was still a baby, and had to stay in the cabin of Hermes for quite a long while. For someone who had supposedly grown up in the cabin of Hermes, he was unusually quiet and unsocial, but he was respected.

Then there were the twins. They didn't look much alike, but the way they were acting was complementary, as if they could read each other's mind. And they were sneaky. One could never know when or where these two will appear out of nowhere. Being able to hide in shadows was not helping, either. The girl did have one or two friends among the other half-bloods, but they never spoke about it after the incident.

The silent boy of the cabin would not have been known of if he didn't show up for various classes. He was hard working and a pure genius, he learnt anything he was taught with great ease, be it sword fighting or historical mythology. Mostly, the other demigods turned to him for more practice, so the biggest loss was really the loss of a brainiac.

The last three of the cabin members were the most feared, and therefore, the ones behind which most of the rumors were being whispered.

Two of them had come from far away, from Africa. The boy was an excellent warrior of whom almost everyone in the camp feared, and the girl was said to be a practicing woodoo witch. For this, she was first thought to be a daughter of the magician goddess Hecate, but she was claimed by the darkness almost when she first set foot in the camp.

The last person, the boy with the evil aura, was the only one who was avoided by all of the camp in social means, except for his siblings.

The rumors about him came before the scarlet eyed boy even arrived at the camp at the age of sixteen. Him murdering his human parents happened but two months before the squad searching for the new demigods found him and brought him to the camp. This was such a crime that even the Council had to think twice about raising such a boy in the camp.

So only one thing could be said about the members of the Nyx cabin: good riddance.

This was, however, only one aspect of the end of the war. One event that would condemn the Goddess and her children forever shook Olympus from the roots.

Before the Olympians imprisoned both her and Gaia, taking their power away, Nyx made one last curse.

And transmitted most of her and her sister's powers to a group of ancient deities in hopes that they would take Zeus and his kingdom down and free them again.

The Titans.

The result of this transmitting was dreadful. Raining their wraith down from Othyrs, Chronus and his army of Titans burnt the entire Roman camp down. Only few of the Roman demigods could survive by the courage of Apollo, who tried to stand up to their foes, but got severely wounded by his ancient counterpart Helios, the Titan of sun.

Fleeing for their life, the Romans had to leave the ashes of their camp grudgingly behind.

From the ashes, a brand new generation arose. The Titans formed a camp for their own half-blood children.

The children of bloodlust and carnage.

The only thing that now separated the two sides from each other was the border of Khamekas, put up as an extra caution by Chronus and Krios to defend the Titan camp.

And there was nothing the Gods could do but to merge the Greek and the Roman camps together to stand against their enemies. Once they were fighting with each other, but now, they had to learn how to cooperate.

...

'There! Here they come!'

Hearing this voice, the small group of six people sighed with relief and a black haired girl actually collapsed to the ground. One of the sons of Apollo immediately hurried to her to see what he could do.

'Thanks to the Gods,' an older looking boy murmured, falling on his knees himself. 'We were able to make it, after all.'

'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood,' Kheiron said in a serious tone. 'We will lead you into the cabins. Dylan and his siblings will tend to the wounded, and we will provide food to you.'

'Cabins? What about the legions?' One of the Romans asked, but the boy who had spoken first cut him off with a look. 'Thank you, sire.'

Him and two others started to follow Kheiron and the other Greek demigods into the camp while Dylan, the son of Apollo, and his siblings stayed with the injured, using make-shift stretchers to carry them. Kheiron looked at the boy who was walking beside him.

'Where did you manage to lose the Titan kids? Did they follow you to the border?'

'No, we managed to get rid of them roughly a day ago,' the demigod said with a bitter edge, as if wishing he could do better than to just run away from the Titan half-bloods. Kheiron wondered to himself whether he was a son of Mars. 'But there were others following us from where we lost the scoundrels. I think they were the rogue ones you kicked out of the camp.'

The old centaur tensed. 'How do you know that?'

'I remember the rumor about their hair turning all white when they use their power,' the boy said seriously. 'And from what I saw, one of them had red eyes. We managed to injure one of them, and they had to slow down before we reached Long Island.'

...

'AGH!' the dark skinned boy yelled, and tried to pull his leg back as he swore in a language that was not English. The girl tending to him, who was also dark skinned, flinched for a moment and stopped, then sighed and continued her healing. A bloody arrow stood on the ground beside them.

A boy turned halfway to look at them, and his scarlet eyes glinted in the darkness surrounding them.

'What did he say?'

The girl practically glared at him. 'What do you think?' she hissed, a thick accent coating her tone. 'What does it matter, anyway?'

The boy turned to face her properly, his arms folded. 'What do you imply, Savannah?'

'Well, look what you brought to us! We try desperately and foolishly to help them, and in turn, they keep hunting us like animals!' the girl yelled, not being able to contain her anger for long. 'We should never have listened to you!' she spat on the ground, and turned back to the boy she was tending to.

'Yeah, because your propose of action was so wise,' the boy said, raising his eyebrows. His voice was calm and calculated, but for some reason, Savannah trembled once again. 'We could've divided up and created a more efficient target for the fools tracking us down. Or, to make things worse, we could team up with the Titans to follow the path of our mother.'

'I never said that.' The girl said through gritted teeth, but she was not yelling like a minute ago. The whispered protest was only a weak reflection of her anger.

'Yeah, you said we could trust Nemesis. Guess where she is now, sister?'

'Geez, can't you two stop arguing for a second?'

Two people came out of the shadows. One of them was a thin and small girl with curly blond hair down to her hips, and the other was a black haired, almost sickly looking boy with bags underneath his eyes. If there wasn't color on his face, one might think that he was a corpse.

'Hey, big bro!' the girl said with a huge smile and tackled the scarlet eyed guy from behind, a move that could result in the death of someone if it wasn't for this girl, Susanne, the younger of the Redmond twins. She and her brother Axon were almost eighteen, the youngest of their groups. This was why the others tolerate (mostly) her sometimes childish behaviors.

'Where have you been?' the boy asked with an annoyed expression, but worry was also evident in his voice. 'I told you we were to meet right after sundown.'

'Oh, stop being a worry worm, Allen,' Susanne giggled and waved her hand dismissively. 'We came after all, didn't we? What's the big deal?'

'Who's worried? You could've ruined the whole mission if you got caught…'

'Hey, careful about who you're talking with here,' Axon said, entering the conversation in an angry manner. 'We've never been reckless, and there is no reason to…'

'Guys, cut it out. You know old Al here only thinks the best for you.'

Their cabin leader approached them with a huge smile, his hair messy as if he had been sleeping for a while, though he seemed almost as tired as the others. Susanne smiled as she waved at him, too. 'Hey, Nick.'

'Hey, little sis,' Nicolai smiled at her. 'That should be a new record, pissing Allen off the moment you came back. Did you find anything useful?'

Still scowling, Allen turned over to listen to them. Even Savannah seemed to be interested. Axon sighed. 'Yes. The Titan half-bloods receded into their camp, and by the looks of it, there is some major event going on tomorrow night.'

'What kind of event?'

'We don't know the details, but… they said something about a graveyard.'

Allen and Nicolai looked at each other. Nicolai could see that his friend was thinking the situation thoroughly in his mind. A while later, he spoke.

'Okay, so here's the plan.' Allen said slowly, trying to make it sound sane enough. 'We'll visit the Titan camp tomorrow night, see whatever big event they are planning, and give information.' When he saw Savannah was about to open her mouth and protest, he added. 'Savannah, stay here and take care of Khael. Susanne, Axon, you will be staying, too.'

'What?' Susanne asked, baffled. 'And why shouldn't we come with you? We brought the information, for Gods' sake!'

'There's no point in getting into a mission with an army, and we can't leave Savannah alone, Khael is in no shape to defend her.' Allen snapped, but in his mind, he had different worries. The twins were the youngest in their group. They were excellent in stealth, but they weren't as good in fighting. He just didn't want them in the midst of trouble.

His reasoning seemed to get to Susanne, though, who bowed her head and didn't say anything more. Allen nodded, satisfied, and turned to his other brother. 'Roy, you will be coming with us, too.'

Roy nodded and grabbed the sheath of his sword. 'You can count on me.'

'Alright, then. Be ready to get going in half an hour.' With this being said, Allen walked into one of the tents which stood under the trees a few feet away.

...

Allen took a huge bag under his bed and unzipped it. He took a variety of weapons inside of it, swords, daggers of all sizes and small axes. He laid all of them on his bed and looked at them for a second.

'Can I come in?'

He sighed as he looked up. 'Yeah you can, Nick.'

Nicolai walked in and took a look at the weapons. 'Aren't you exaggerating it a little?'

'Exaggerating? We're going to the enemy territory, much less the Titan camp.' Allen hesitated a little, it felt a little strange and sad to talk about the Half-Blood camp as enemies. 'Do you have any idea about what could be so important about a graveyard?'

'With creeps like them? It could be anything.' Nick said, shrugging. 'Things are gonna get really tough around here, though. With all the rumors…'

'With all the rumors, we have more than we could manage on our plate,' Allen said, gritting his teeth. 'Let's just hope our dear immortal elder sister is not stupid enough to confirm all those.'

**..**

**(1) This means:**

**'By the arms of the dark you came, and by darkness shall we bury you.'**

**(2) If you are wondering, no, that girl is not Annabeth xD I haven't got my hands on Son of Neptune yet, so I don't know what kind of characters will take part in the quest, but I thought this girl to be Percy's Roman sister.**

**You can visit my profile on deviantart (same name) to see a list of some of the main characters. **

**Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
